1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sealing systems and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sealing system for sealing exposed nails on a roof and for repairing certain types of roofing damage caused by severe weather, hail and the like.
2. Background Information
Applying new or replacement shingles to a roof is a labor-intensive task. A roofer typically lays the shingles onto a roof in a specific pattern, which necessarily requires the roofer to begin laying the shingles at the lowest point of the roof and moving horizontally until one row is complete. The shingles are typically nailed to the roof along the uppermost perimeter edge and the horizontal rows progress upwardly with each shingle slightly overlapping the one below it, thereby covering the nails securing the underlying shingle. With this progression, it can be seen that at certain positions of the roof, by way of example, at edges abutting dormers, chimneys and so forth, the last course of nails is not covered. The nails that secure the uppermost row of shingles at those locations are thus exposed to the elements and if left exposed, the nails will corrode to the point that they may lose their hold on the shingles. Furthermore, the exposed nails can present an anomaly in the roofing shingle pattern, since each successive repeating shingle layer covers the other nails in the roof and, in fact, many local codes and related statutes require concealment of the nails.
Roofers typically attempt to solve this problem by using caulking to cover the nails. This is messy and an inefficient process. Moreover, the caulking, which is used to cover the nails, usually degrades after five or six years, thereby mandating that the procedure be repeated to preserve the integrity of the roof structure. Once a tube for caulking is opened, unavoidable exposure of the contents prevents reuse of leftover caulking at another job site. Thus, the caulking is wasted, being discarded for a lack of means to preserve it.
Prior art solutions such as those described below present techniques that attempt to cover and protect the nails. However, the prior art does not provide a relatively simple, inexpensive and easily installed protection for the nails, nor does the prior art provide aesthetically pleasing protection that is relatively congruent with the surrounding roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,666 to Best discloses a cover with adhesive on the bottom edges. The cover surrounds a fastener and includes a metal portion that forms a hollow portion around the head of the fastener. The cover has a diameter that expands far beyond the head of the fastener. The cover cannot be made from available roofing fabric due to the metal portion used in conjunction therewith, and it does not appear that the cover will limit the aesthetic anomaly caused by roofing nails.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No 2007/0199276 to Duque describes a seal ring with adhesive on the top and bottom. The ring is disposed below the head of a nail, i.e. a washer with adhesive. However, since the ring is below the head of the nail, it neither covers nor protects it from the elements. Furthermore, the diameter of the ring is unnecessarily larger than the head of the nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,148 to Alexander discloses a cover with an adhesive layer placed over a nail. The cover also relies on a metal portion surrounding the nail. The diameter of the cover is much larger than the head of the nail and therefore, does not save space and material.
In view of the foregoing, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that a need exists for a roofing nail seal. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.